fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FLYING ROBOT MANATEE: part 69
The Toa and Luonto entered the entrance of the core of Manateeland. They noticed that the core of Manateeland had changed from being a dark tunnel filled place to the only visible place to move towards was forwards into a silver coloured tube which looked at them right in their eyes "Wow things have changed down here" said Takatahi as he tried to see things clearer by using the telescopic lens in his Kanohi "Let's go down that silver tube now" said Dinis "Are we sure this is where we must go?" asked Hiari "Yes, I'm certain because this is what leads to my former home" said Luonto "So this weird messed up place is your home" said Vapous "Yeah" said Luonto "Wow you live in one unstable piece of crap" said Vapous "Yeah, that is true" said Takatahi in agreement. Luonto appeared to give no emotion to Vapous and Takatahi's comments "Just shut up and go through that tube" said Dinis grunting "Oh fine" said Vapous as he was the first out of the Toa to slide through the silver tube. The other Toa and Luonto then did the same. They then entered Luonto's former cave "Wow this place looks weird and dark" said Vapous "So do they" said Takatahi as he pointed his stone hooked claws towards Elige getting the crap beaten out of him by Maziwa and Nafaka "This is a great way to kill a Toa" said Nafaka as he sliced through Elige's torso with his stinger claws "Buckets of chicken! Buckets of chicken will soon be mine!" shouted Maziwa with excitement as his weapons shouted through the air which damaged Elige's memory "Hey! Leave that Toa alone" demanded Dinis as he lifted his wrist sword upwards as a threat "Or what? You'll stop us from getting buckets of chicken" said Kurauri as he appeared to not be that threatened by Dinis and the Toa "How would you get buckets of chicken when they vanished from growing out of the ground?" said Hiari "If we kill a Toa, we get a bucket of chicken from Wasomi" said Upinzani as he pointed his Taina worm blaster near Dinis "Hey! If Wasomi gives buckets of chicken for dead Toa then what does he give for dead sons?" said Dinis as he fired a ball of fire at Upinzani. Upinzani dodged the attack as he fired a Taina worm at Dinis which he dodged as the blast hit the wall "Is that all you got you piece of crap" said Dinis "No, but soon your fellow Toa will be shredded into pieces by my brothers over there" said Upinzani as he briefly looked at Elige being attacked by Nafaka and Maziwa. Elige knowing he was nearly certain to die if he didn't fight back then made his body vanish as his body and spirit returned back to the Kanohi mask of manatees "So is he dead?" said Nafaka "Hey, is a Toa's body vanishing, but their mask remains count as dead?" said Nafaka "I want buckets fo chicken! I want buckets of chicken!" screeched Maziwa as he began jumping up and down on all fours "If you keep jumping like that you'll make this entire place collapse" said Vapous as he began shielding himself with his water blades "Maybe that Toa didn't die, but I'll make you die" said Maziwa as he was about to jump on Vapous. "Screw you guys, I'm going back up" said Hiari "You must help us" said Luonto as he walked towards Hiari "But, Uhuru might need help dealing with whatever is up there" said Hiari "Yes, that's true but let me go up there instead because although I can't fight with Uhuru, I can guide and watch over him while you deal with these weirdos down here" said Luonto. Luonto then crawled and picked up Elige's mask as it glowed a sky blue and whitish yellow colour "This mask that was and is Elige's will guide me, you and your brothers. Battle Wasomi's so called sons while I keep the mask in safe hands" said Luonto "OK then, but when will you tell us what you know?" asked Hiari "In time and goodbye" said Luonto as he entered the silver tube which lead him back to the surface. Hiari then ran towards Kurauri as he was about to battle alongside with his brothers.